Snow White: From His Point Of View
by Karai Lore
Summary: Snow White's story from "behind the scenes". See what happened before Snow White's evil "step" mother was evil... *R&R*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Original story of Snow White does NOT BELONG TO ME, I only elaborated upon it. Don't sue, thanks! :)  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, where all things begin, there was a newly wed queen. She longed for the warmth of children to tend to and keep while her husband ran a muck at wars around his country and the world.  
  
She was indeed a naïve queen, but still a gentle one. One particularly cold evening, she had chanced a wrong path and walked an unfamiliar hall.  
  
"Come to me…"  
  
The voice ran through her soul, cold as ice. Before she was able to reach the bitter voice, however, another voice caught her off guard. She turned. Before her stood the castle Huntsman, standing like the statue he was trained to be.  
  
"Magic…"  
  
As he said this, the queen fainted right into his arms. He carried her gently to her room and put her down, sleeping soundly.  
  
The Huntsman watched over her all night, making sure the wicked enchantment did not reach her. The queen was an exquisite woman, but in the wrong hands -as anything- would be disastrous and deadly.  
  
The night waned on and still the Huntsman kept his vigil. And as morning began to wax and grow, so did his love for the young queen. His thoughts began to wander and travel as he continued to think of her, her soft… but, no. The thought would be blasphemous! It would mean death. Still, he silently sought a way to be with her, all the while keeping his pitiless, stony expression. Even the wise old Barni, the queens personal maid could not exactly guess what the man was thinking as she walked into the queen's room. She cleared her throat, as if to announce her presence. The Huntsman understood.  
  
The king wood be home soon, and Royal Huntsman or not, it would be unending torture to be caught in her Majesty's room alone.  
  
When the king was home the queen was oft busy- either on her back, in the king's quarters, or on her feet entertaining and serving the king's many guests. When he was not with his Lady, the king was out hunting one of many magical creatures that stalked his land. And this left the Huntsman oft busy, keeping his tools and animals in better condition to aide the king on his quests. This left little to no time for the Huntsman to see his beloved Queen.  
  
As he went about his daily motions the Huntsman thought about the Royal family and how he came to be part of it… 


	2. Introduction to Destiny

Disclaimer: Original story of Snow White does NOT BELONG TO ME, I only elaborated upon it. Don't sue, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Induction to Destiny  
  
It was one fine day during the Summer festival that the Royal Family first came to his life. He had just turned 16 and was already the best hunter of his village. His was the year the Queen and then-prince Jules traveled the country side to find a new Royal Huntsman to be trained. The old was of the land was passing over to the land of omnipresent elk, deer, moose and bird.  
  
Desmus, as he was oft called back then, was a strong youth in both mind and body. His mother had died giving birth to his brother, Hennet La Mort (which was only the poor boy's first name) and his father had become insane soon afterward. The boys had stayed with various relatives throughout their lives, but now lived alone. They had drifted away from their remaining relatives, seeing as the rest that lived with them had mysteriously died. It was rumored the boys were cursed by an evil enchantment. They had found an abandoned cottage on the edge of the woods, however, and continued to live peacefully with the village not far ahead. Desmus spent most of his time hunting while his brother picked berries and other fruits of the forest.  
  
Today was a day of such as the Royal Carriage rode to the cottage and up to the door. Desmus, just back from bagging tonight's dinner, stood before the statuistic warhorses.  
  
"How may I help thee?" Desmus rested on his shoulder crossbow and looked upon the carriage into cold fire-like eyes. It was the Queen, that was undeniable. Her red hair caught in a tight bun with two loose strands framing her face were perfected to accentuate the features on her narrow face. Desmus felt himself staring and knelt quickly to hide his reddening face.  
  
"Are you Desmus Andrinor, boy? The one they say could wipe out an army with a mere one or two arrow? That would be able to kill from a distance of a million feet, should the need arise?" The queens voice pierced the Huntsman's soul. But still he dared to look into her eyes to give his answer.  
  
"Aye. I am no seer-of-the-future, but aye if this be how I am described to thee. I would do anything to please you, M'lady. How may I help thee?" He nodded a small hello to the prince, whose queer eyes looked upon Desmus in an indescribable manner.  
  
The door of the carriage opened, and Queen Nadia stepped down from where she sat. She put her years behind her as she smiled upon Desmus. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Prove to me you are as good as they say. Shoot an arrow blindly into the wood and bring me back all of what you have shot and killed. Do this to prove your worth and meet your destiny, boy." The queen's eyes now bounced off his skin, seemingly mocking him to prove her wrong. Desmus nodded and quickly began to fix his bow.  
  
"No," the queen shook her head. "Not with that one. Footman! Bring me Determiner."  
  
Almost trembling as if the slightest touch of the cross bow stung him, the old footman took the massive bow from the covering of the coach and handed it to his Queen. The queen handled it with the grace of a true hunter.  
  
"This cross bow is enchanted with a spell upon it. To determine the truly strong from the truly, pathetic weak my husband's great-great-grandfather had this bow fashioned and crafted to suit his purpose. To find the true Huntsman of the Wood. Take it now, and shoot as clear as you can whilst aiming at nothing but your best. Take it… to meet your destiny." Her voice snaked around Desmus' head, and would ring there until his own voice was long gone from lack of breath.  
  
"Kill, boy."  
  
He nodded and took the boy, pushing what mediocre fears that had embodied themselves selfishly into his soul, into him. Ignoring the pain of his arm from a snake bite earlier that morning, Desmus strung the bow and put it on his shoulder to aim. He winced. He had only come in real contact of magic once or twice in his life, but he knew that was what stung him so.  
  
Trying to remember and follow the queen's directions, he decided the best way was to close his eyes and leave it to chance. He did so and let the arrow fly freely.  
  
The queen let out a small smile as the arrow whizzed far into the dark wood that awaited it.  
  
The arrow sped on and on, past all deer, bird, and animal life. It passed all plant life, the mammoth oak tree Desmus has climbed in his youth, and the small vines he had often untangled his brother in. It sped on and sped on until it found it's youthful prey, that would pass from this world with no more sound than that of a heart breaking apart.  
  
Desmus dropped the cross bow to his knee, and then the ground. He looked upon the queen's face with horror as the birds above cried as they flew out of the woods, telling of the ultimate sadness of young death. The small animals of the Wood cried of the evil enhancement of the arrow that corrupted their home. The bullet of death and chaos.  
  
He turned frantically to the queen, who was nodding in enjoyment.  
  
"What… What did I hit?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
"Go. Find and see for yourself." She turned her gaze from the forest ahead to the boy to her left. She then lifted her gaze and again watched the direction the arrow had traveled. With fear in his heart, Desmus nodded and traveled the path that Death had made in his home.  
  
Farther and farther into the forest he traveled, still seeing nothing. No living , moving, breathing creatures were to be found anywhere in the forest. No sounds were made. It was… strange. This was the only word Desmus could think of. He knew that he must put his fear and emotions to waste because he could already sense by the thread of life that had kept him and his prey together, had been destroyed. When he left this forest, he would meet his destiny with the queen.  
  
"My eyes… no! Pray tell you are deceiving me!"  
  
There, pinned to a tree, blood already drowning life sucking insects feasting upon his flesh, blood drying upon his new tunic for the festival… lay Hennet La Mort. Desmus has killed his own brother. It was his last sacrifice to the Forest God.  
  
Take the arrow and come back to me.  
  
"What?!" Desmus looked bewildered around him and wiped away his mounting tears.  
  
He is dead. Now do as I say, Huntsman! Take the arrow and come back to me. Leave your past behind and rise up to meet your destiny.  
  
Desmus nodded and further pushed his fear, emotions, and negative thoughts away. Bracing himself, he pulled the arrow from the lifeless body of his brother and looked with equally lifeless eyes as his brother crumpled to his feet. The life he had known before was gone, and as he traveled back to his new Queen, he transformed and became the Royal Huntsman. 


	3. Slaying Dragons

Disclaimer: Original story of Snow White does NOT BELONG TO ME, I only elaborated upon it. Don't sue, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Slaying Dragons  
  
"HUNTSMAN DESMUS!"  
  
Jolted out of his stupid, Desmus nodded to his king.  
  
"Chin up, boy. I do think I saw emotion on your rock like face! Haha! The king grinned at his grand joke, and clapped Desmus hard on his back.  
  
"Morning-cough-Dotorio…" The king's brother, Dotorio, nodded grimly as he wiped down his sword. He was not as taken with hunting as his brother tended to be.  
  
"Desmus, my people have reported strange happenings in the Wood of Nodd. I wish to go there today and strike down what doth bode my humble people harm. They say it be one of the Dragone kind! Have ye heard anything of it?"  
  
"Dragone kind, m'Lord?" Desmus hid his confusion in a new borne pup, clamoring at his feet for food.  
  
"Aye. That is what they say… Ah, don't look at me like that. My father's will was well but his arm could bare naught but a bastard sword. My mothers words were right when she said, 'Like bears like!' Haha!" King Jules grinned as if he had just made a grand joke. Desmus smiles and nodded as Dotorio rolled his eyes.  
  
The huntsman looked upon the king's face. "So you are saying that the Dragons are not all dead as your father, the Olde king said?"  
  
"Indeed. Dragons… Not only did my father not kill all of them, but also they do not reproduce the way we know. They are borne… of the fires of hell…" The king's voice took on a new level of strange tones. He sounded almost at an awe of the Dragon's awesome power. A look passed over his eyes for a second and Desmus was afraid to move for a while.  
  
"Brother. I believe we were going…?" Dotorio raised an eyebrows at both men.  
  
"Ah, yes. We have been idle too long, now. Any longer, and I shall retire to my lady's room." Jules winked and both Dotorio and Desmus shivered. The thought of the poor lady made them shiver…  
  
??  
  
The trio and others of the kind's latest brigade of "brave" knights tramped through the beginning of the Wood Of Nodd. As the woods grew thicker and sounds of birds died down, the brigade ceased it's mindless chatter or heroism and loud clamor. The horses grew edgy and the "brave" knights had their calloused hands on their sword hilts.  
  
The Huntsman rode from his place at the rear of the party and rode up to Dotorio. At least he had some common sense.  
  
"Does your brother realize what he is doing?"  
  
"He seals his own fate, Royal Huntsman Desmus."  
  
Dotorio had acquired a strange look on his face and briefly wondered if the Prince had other things upon his sharp mind. Something along the lines of an alternate ending to this fae's tale.  
  
"Huntsman! What do you make of these? I've never seem anything like this…"  
  
The kind trailed off and Desmus' trusty warhorse reared up. Protesting going nearer to the strange markings in the Wood. These were scorch marks. All over the trees and several of what looked like small animals were burnt to a crisp. His horse whinnied.  
  
"Hush, pup, hush…."  
  
Huntsman Desmus swiftly calmed his horse and hopped off. He walked closer to the head of the group, and his hand immediately flew to his mouth. The stench of death overwhelmed him, and reminded him of the past. Just as before, all the birds lie still and quiet, as if also dead.  
  
"My Lord… Do you think these were… done by a Dragon?"  
  
Aye. Indeed, I am sure. No mortal creature could create such havoc of this magnitude. Ah!!! I SHALL HAVE ITS HEAD!"  
  
And with that, Jules rushed off further into the woods, mad with fury of the unseen pain caused to his people and land. The knights followed quickly, afraid to turn or not make haste more so then of the danger lying ahead. They cried the cries of death and war against this creature. They would slay this beast.  
  
Dotorio came upon the Huntsman, still standing in awe of the Dragon's work, and handed the reigns of Pup to her owner.  
  
"This is how my father died… My brother never was a very bright star. My mother was right in saying history repeats itself."  
  
"Your mother was a knowledgeable woman, Prince."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Dotorio turned his gaze grimly to Desmus.  
  
"Well, Huntsman Desmus. 'Tis your call. Do we go forward to confirm what is already doomed to be known? Or do we retreat to the safety of Fortress Case with a mad story of bewitched kings and enchanted horses and wood?"  
  
"I would never forgive myself if I were to run. Let us go, Prince Dotorio."  
  
"Aye… A choice I would make myself."  
  
The two young men set their horses to motion and trodded after their comrades.  
  
?  
  
Even before the Huntsman and the Prince could see the destruction, they smelt it. Even a hundred years from now, Desmus could not forget that smell. He looked around. Not only did fallen knights lay at Pup's feet, but so did crying children in dead mothers' arms, and brave husbands and brothers. This Dragon knew the name of it's desire, and that desire was Death and Destruction.  
  
Dotorio scanned the area and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Desdemona."  
  
"What?" The Huntsman was startled by the Prince's voice- which was the only living sound in the area.  
  
"Desdemona. This wench is the same that killed my father. I should have known as much… She was an evil sorceress that wanted to have my father's hand, soul, and body so much that when he refused her, her hatred grew and transformed her into a Dragon of fire. She thought she had finished my father's throne when my mother came upon her and entrapped her. She sent Desdemona far away… With my mother's death, she must have returned."  
  
"Your mother… she was a witch?"  
  
"Aye. My brother and father were too stupid to learn her secrets, but I did… She always said I should have been first…" Dotorio trailed off.  
  
"Do you regret having been second?"  
  
"No. While I love to learn, and to correct problems I could never rule a land. That was the job of my brother. I only wished to be left alone to read and learn, but not do in the manner of ruling… Wait. Hush. Do you hear that, Huntsman?" The last was a hush, as a new sound erupted from the trees.  
  
"A Dragon…" Desmus drew his sword and Dotorio shook his head, letting his black hair fall around him, now loose from a long day's ride.  
  
"Nay. Desdemona can only be slain by the arrow of the Royal Huntsman of Case. This is you, now. Do you have your crossbow, Huntsman?" Dotorio voice took on a strange tone.  
  
"Aye, I do." Desmus took it out and showed it to Dotorio.  
  
"Alright… the beast draws nearer. When I say go, release your arrow to it's left eye. It will be the yellow one, the one that's still alive. But not until I say so. Distract her from me until that time."  
  
Desmus nodded, and heard the dragon coming upon him. The Prince retreated and Desmus thought he could hear him muttering strange words that sounded very old.  
  
Suddenly, the Dragon showed itself. Desmus looked at the colossal creature and braced himself. He had to distract her until Dotorio was finished with his incantation. Desmus drew his sword, and the Dragon began… to speak?!  
  
Desmus, I know your thoughts.  
  
No… that is not possible.  
  
It is not possible for me to read your thoughts, and yet it is possible for you to kill your brother? Evil exists in all forms.  
  
SHUT UP! It was… it was destiny! I could not have stopped it, even if I tried. He was meant to die upon my arrow and I was meant to become the royal Huntsman… and to kill you!  
  
No, Desmus. This is only as they wish you to believe… The truth is you were meant to serve me. To join me. Join me now, Desmus… I could give you anything.  
  
You would only give me death.  
  
And what is wrong with that, I ask? Death is a part of living! Life only exists to die… But you could push that away, for a while.. A long while. Desmus, I could give you back your brother.  
  
No. No one could… and magic such as yours was never meant to!  
  
Fine, then. Kill me! Kill, boy.  
  
That voice… it rang through Desmus' soul and body and mind. He remembered it from all those years ago…  
  
"DESMUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID GO!"  
  
Dotorio emerged from behind Desmus and Desmus arose from his stupor. The Dragon had lost control.  
  
Switching quickly from his sword to cross boy, Desmus made it all one gesture of stringing, fixing, and aiming. He aimed for the one yellow eyes. As Dotorio had said, it was the only eye that looked living. The old Huntsman had taken care of the other one, just before the Queen had encased it in a crystal.  
  
KILL ME!!!!!!  
  
The Dragon's cry resounded into the wood, but did not disturb Desmus.  
  
Close your eyes and aim clear… Aim at nothing to shoot your heart.  
  
The arrow flew as it once did, but not to Desmus' love, but to the Dragon. As the bullet of Death now raced forth, the Dragon let out a scream of fury, of hopelessness, and accepted the arrow. Her life was finished, but her purpose was not. She had gotten in a final blow to the Huntsman's face, leaving a scar there forever. It was a mark of evil.  
  
"Desmus!"  
  
Dotorio cried out as Desmus fell first to his knees, and then his side in a dead faint. The world went black for the Huntsman. 


	4. Opening Demise

Disclaimer: Original story of Snow White does NOT BELONG TO ME, I only elaborated upon it. Don't sue, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Opening Demise  
  
"Desi…"  
  
"Momma!" Little Desmus cried and jumped up on his mother's skirts.  
  
"Momma! Momma! I killed a birdie! All by myself!!! Daddy says that one day I'll be able to go with him on the hunt!! How 'bout that, momma??"  
  
"That's nice honey… Do you want to help me cook it up, all for you? Special, anyway you like it…"  
  
Desmus' mother was the best cook in the entire village, and to have her cook up an entire dinner for you and you alone was one of the top honors.  
  
"Would I?! YAY!!!! Momma's gonna cook for me! Momma's gonna cook for me! Yay! Hear that, baby? Yay!"  
  
Desmus patted his mother's stomach and suddenly his mother doubled over.  
  
"…Momma?!"  
  
Desmus looked upon his mother's pained face in horror.  
  
"Go… get your… ugh! Father… John…"  
  
Desmus screamed and ran to his father, crying a mix of dirt and tears. He tripped over himself often, but kept running dutifully. His father was somewhere with the other hunters, laughing over an overflowing mug of ale. When Desmus knocked through the door, everything stopped quickly.  
  
"I… papa… Momma! Dying… home…"  
  
This was all Desmus could get out between gasps of breath. He was sobbing so hard he feared his insides would become outsides, and he would die of it.  
  
Desmus' father, John, got up quickly and went pale. Mary, his wife, was not dying… yet. But he knew the baby was traveling it's way through her frail body. And it would stop for no man.  
  
"Mary.  
  
"Boy! Boy… Go, get Midwife Anne Fields and tell her the baby is coming. You did not do anything wrong, do not fear. Just… just go to her, and tell her. I will meet her at our home. Go! NOW, BOY!"  
  
John scrambled over the wailing little Desi, making for his home and love as fast as possible. He knew someone should be with Mary, to make sure she stayed conscious… and alive.  
  
Desmus ran and ran as if his life depended on his ability to get to the midwife before… no. In time. Desmus didn't want to think of what could happen. If Desmus did not get to Midwife Anne in time for her to ease his mother's labor pains, Mary could not only die, but die of excruciating hurt.  
  
"Ah, child. What be the bane of ye? 'Tis not yer mother, young one, now is it? She's not due for a while, now… oh!"  
  
Desmus collapsed at her feet and the enlightened woman knew the babe had come prematurely. She made the sign and began to gather her things as quickly as she could.  
  
"Jenna!" the midwife called to her helper. "I'm off to Mary and John's. Th' babe's come early on! Take care of the other one, th' older one. He had not enough energy to blow a fly from an ox about now. But enough talk now… I may already have taken too long. 'Tis a dark day when a village mother leaves her boy not yet at manhood…"  
  
With that she left and Jenna came out of the back room. She had white- blonde hair and big green eyes that reminded Desmus of a cat he once saw in the woods.  
  
She came over to him and unconsciously he noted that she was not much older than him. Gingerly, she picked him up under the arms and slid him up onto one of the many cots in the edifice. He felt the pillow under his head and sighed contentedly. All the worries he once held slipped silently from him as he fell asleep.  
  
?  
  
The morning was bright. So bright, Desmus was forced to cover his eyes, and groan in pain. He rolled onto his side, and wished to sleep forever. He felt simply exhausted. No boy should ever be made to run as he did.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy. Midwife Anne's not back yet, but I did manage to cook up something small for you, if you think you can eat. I bet you're simple beat!  
  
"Beat is an understatement."  
  
Desmus sat up and leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What did you say, Huntsman Desmus? Are you conscious now? When did you wake up, it sounded as if you were talking to someone here."  
  
Desmus stopped rubbing his eyes and looked around. He was not in the Midwife Anne's house, as he once thought, but in his room in the castle. Dotorio sat at his side, wiping his face with a cloth. He had just finished his midday meal and watched Desmus for a sign.  
  
"I… I must have been dreaming, then. I'm sorry…"  
  
"It happens to everyone. Drumstick?"  
  
Dotorio smiled and passed a plate of foul-smelling chicken remnants. He laughed at Desmus' dismayed, disgusted look and looked almost apologetic.  
  
"Sorry, wrong plate… So, how are we feeling today, Fantasist?"  
  
Desmus nodded and took the newer plate of actually edible poultry. He noticed Dotorio looked mighty happy right about now, and Desmus couldn't figure out why. He decided to take his chance and ask Dotorio about it.  
  
"Dotorio… you seem…" he paused for the right word. "Rather in high spirits today. Is there any particular reason? And, if I may ask… How many days have I been …elsewhere?"  
  
"A week. And, my, how you screamed in your sleep. Nightmares, Desmus? And I thought it was a condition we all grew out of once we reached adult hood. But that is just my theory.  
  
"And as you must have conveniently forgot in your restless slumber, it is the Summer festival. Time of rebirth and renewal. A time of thanks. And I am glad you are awake, Desmus. There's someone to talk to now that you are conscience. Nora, I'm afraid, seems to have drawn into herself with the demise of my brother…"  
  
The Summer festival… yes, that explained his nightmares. At this time of year, always, the memory of his departed brother, lifeless on the tree, hung by Desmus' piercing blow… And his mother. His mother… His lack of caution and slothfulness had killed her, or at least this was as it seemed for the death-ridden Desmus.  
  
Dotorio, on the other hand, seemed as happy as ever. Or at least as Dotorio was allowed to be in the period of mourning for his brother. 


End file.
